


No Second Chances

by HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Rehab!lock, Rehabilitation, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics/pseuds/HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John fell in love with Sherlock flaws and all, but there's one he can't stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Because, apparently, I'm only good at writing angsty fics. Sorry not sorry!

“Okay, everyone, before we start group, I want to introduce you to our newest member, Mr. Sherlock Holmes.”

All eyes darted to the tall, mysterious figure in the corner of the room. The thin, pale man looked up from his coffee and directed his attention to the advisor in front. He pulled his facial muscles into a smile. The advisor grinned back before speaking once more.

“Now I want you all to welcome him. We all know how hard it was on your first day here. So how we usually introduce our newest group member is we ask that you tell us why you’re here.”

Sherlock looked back down and cleared his voice to reply. 

“I’m here to get help, to get better.”

A red haired girl snickered to which he looked at her. The advisor cleared her voice. This girl happened to insult others countless times beforehand. 

“What I’m sure Mindy meant to say instead of laugh is why are you really here? What made you check into rehab? Give us a story.”

He shifted in his chair. Being here was a step. Telling his story, well, that was a whole staircase. 

“It’s quite a long story...”

“Sherlock, we have time.”

“...a long, graphic story...”

“We’ve heard it all.”

The crumpled man drank the rest of his coffee and tossed it in the wastebasket beside him. 

“It started when I was younger. I was a teenager who was bound to get into drugs, anything that meant more of my brain working at a faster pace. At one time or another, I just stopped. I grew out of it. Then I met John. We immediately fell in love. I’ve n-ever felt as happier as with John. He made me want to be a better man, a good man. 

“Eventually, I had a case, a big case and I need something, anything for my brain to work faster, longer and better. All I had to do was scroll through my phone and make a few calls. I got what I needed and solved the case. John knew nothing, and put all his faith in me. I believe that to be the worst of it all, the fact that he didn’t know.

“Then it was once every other case to get by. Then it was every case. My relationship with John had blossomed over the months. He still hadn’t known. We were actually starting to look for rings,” he fiddles with the one on his finger, and smiles at the fond memory, “but then, one day, it changed.”

An old, balding man began to speak up.

“What changed?”

“Everything did. My dealer came to the door wanting to know if I wanted to take part in one of his deals that I did prior. John answered while I was in bed asleep. He had the nerve to even offer John some and he knew exactly what was going on.

“Fortunately, John was behind me every step of the way, group therapies, couples therapies, all of it. He even held me through the shakes. I went through a depression at the time. He would come home from work and I would be unresponsive on the couch, staring into oblivion, but I was getting there. Somehow I knew I was getting better. John told me over and over again. This is your chance to be a good man. I was... for a period of time.”

The tone of his voice changed from bitter to disappointment. Sherlock stopped himself, afraid that there wasn’t much stability left in his voice. The fair haired woman next to him laid a soft hand on top of his which was met by a confused gaze.

“Go on. Please.”

The remainder of confidence left were spoken.

“I didn’t know what happened. I just remember meeting with my dealer and buying all of what he had on him. I thought if I just had it one last time, I could move on with my life. I could marry John, start a family. I could do what I was supposed to do. I don’t remember exactly what happened, but I remember John’s face, the crinkle of his eyebrows, the gaping stare, tears flooding down his face.”

Sherlock couldn’t help, but break down. With tears streaming down his face, he stood up and clenched his fists, only to sit down again. He opened his mouth and   
began to unleash his anger and despair. 

I was pronounced dead in the ambulance and they had to revive me! John couldn’t do a damn thing about it! By the time I was awake, John had already left!”

With that, he brought his knees to his chin and calmed himself down. He took out a torn and frayed piece of paper. The man only spoke above a whisper.

“It wasn’t much, but it was enough. Just like us. He said:

‘My Dearest Sherlock,  
There are no second chances to be a good man.   
-John Watson’

So you see, Mindy, everyone, John, I’m here to get help and to get better, but most of all, I’m here to become a good man.”


End file.
